


Summer Rain

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The institutes greenhouse is a nice place to escape to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

A well-kept secret of the New York institute is its rooftop greenhouse, a small oasis of sweet smelling plants and loamy earth, a breath of fresh air amongst the chaos of the city.

Magnus sneaks up here after meetings sometimes; it’s always quiet, the sounds of the institute and city both muffled. There’s a little seat – an old chaise lounge, not the upholstered kind – it’s all metal, beautiful wrought iron. It’s not the comfiest seat he’s ever sat on, but it’s peaceful. And peace is rare these days – there’s always some political drama or murder demanding his attention. Sometimes he likes to take a second to just sit.

So he does; he sits on the seat, kicks of his shoes and tucks his feet up under him, breathing in the scent of summer flowers and leaves. There’s butterflies up here to – he wishes he knew who maintained it these days.

The door creaks open and Magnus lets a small sigh escape. Farewell, peace.

“Magnus?”

Alec. His smile returns.

“Here, darling.”

Alec comes over to him, stepping carefully over a sprawling tomato plant. “What are you doing up here?”

“Sitting. Have you seen the view?”

Alec smiles. “Jace loves it up here. You know it’s him who does all the gardening?”

“Really? Now that does surprise me.”

“He’s quite the horticulturalist.”

“Sit with me?” Magnus shifts up, making room for Alec on the seat beside him. Sadly, Alec is a little large to sit in his lap, at least on a seat this small. Alec sits, and Magnus leans into him.

“It’s very warm in here,” he comments.

“It’s July,” Magnus says, and then smirks. “But, you know… we could always take some of these clothes off.”

Alec only chuckles though. He never really relaxes when he’s at the institute, always stuck in fighter mode, at least in part.  

There is a sudden crack of thunder and Magnus looks up. Rain begins to splash down, drumming against the glass, a cacophony of sound.

“Summer storm,” Alec murmurs, and Magnus glances at him, heart stuttering when he sees Alec’s serene smile.

“You like the rain?” he asks, and Alec’s blush answers his question.

“I… I used to always come up here when it rained,” he says. “I just liked the sound. And I love… this sounds stupid, but – I love the way everything smells when it rains. There’s a little door out of here onto the roof, and I used to sit out there.”

“Shall we go?”

Alec smiles. “There’s no need to get wet because of my childish nostalgia.”

“That’s a perfect reason to get wet,” Magnus grins, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Where’s the door?”

He’d never have found it without Alec’s help – it seems to be a forgotten fire door, tucked behind an overgrown apple tree. They have to breath in to fit through, stepping out on to a small ledge. The streets spread out below, the dull colours made more vibrant with the rain, though perhaps that’s only in contrast to the gray of the sky.

“You know…” Alec begins.

“I don’t know,” Magnus replies.

“I used to sit up here a lot, you know, to think? I accepted my sexuality up on this roof. And I, well, I always dreamed of kissing someone up here.”

“Someone?”

“Jace, at first,” he admits, flushing. “But now… I should very much like to kiss you up here, Magnus.”

The rain has plastered his hair to his forehead, and it drips down his cheeks and from his nose. His shirt clings to him, outlining ever edge of his body. Magnus reaches for him, fingers skimming goose-pimpled arms; despite the warm weather, the rain is chilly enough to make him shiver.

“I’d like that too, my dear.”

Alec grins, and Magnus has to swallow down the emotions that rise in his throat. He’s never kissed anyone on the roof in the rain before.

 


End file.
